militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
312th Division (Vietnam)
|branch= Vietnam People's Army |type=Infantry |role=Mechanized infantry |size=Division |command_structure= 1st Corps |garrison= Xuan Mai, Chuong My, Hanoi, Vietnam |nickname= "Chien Tang" ("Victorious") |battles= Battle of Vĩnh Yên Battle of Mạo Khê Battle of Hòa Bình Battle of Nà Sản Battle of Muong Khoua Battle of Dien Bien Phu |notable_commanders= Lê Trọng Tấn Hoàng Cầm }} The 312th Infantry Division is a division of the People's Army of Vietnam, first formed in October 1950. It was one of the 6 original "Iron and Steel" Divisions of the Viet Minh. First Indochina War The 312th Division was formed in October 1950 and first saw action in January 1951 at the Battle of Vĩnh Yên. In late April 1953 General Võ Nguyên Giáp ordered the 312th to threaten Luang Prabang, the division reached the outskirts of the capital on 30 April but were then withdrawn back into Tonkin.Windrow, p. 126-7. In November 1953 the 312th was positioned near Phú Thọ to protect against any French action in the Red River region.Windrow, p. 257. On 24 December Giap ordered the 312th to move from Phú Thọ to Điện Biên Phủ and by mid January 1954 they were in position in the north-east of the valley.Windrow, p. 260. Regiments 141 and 209 of the 312th led the initial attack of the Battle of Dien Bien Phu, overrunning Strongpoint Beatrice in five hours on the night of 13 March 1954.Windrow, p. 378-86. On the evening 14 March Regiment 165 of the 312th took part in the attack on Strongpoint Gabrielle with Regiment 88 of the 308th Division, by 9am on 15 March Gabrielle had been captured by the Viet Minh.Windrow, p. 397-407. On the night of 30 March Regiments 141 and 209 overran Strongpoints Dominique 2 and 1 respectively.Windrow, p. 460. On the night of 2 April Regiment 165 attacked Strongpoint Huguette 6 but was repulsed.Windrow, p. 487. On 1 May Regiment 141 was tasked with attacking Strongpoint Dominique 3 and by dawn on 2 May had successfully overrun the position.Windrow, p. 581-2. For the final assault on 6 May, the 312th was tasked with attacking the remaining Eliane strongpoints guarding the bridges across the Nam Youm river.Windrow, p. 601. Regiment 165 launched three assaults on Eliane 10 and each time they were repulsed and counter-attacked.Windrow, p. 606. Regiment 141 successfully captured Eliane 12 by midday on 7 May and Eliane 11 by 3pm.Windrow, p. 610. Units of the 312th crossed the Nam Youm on the afternoon of 7 May and moved towards the French central position.Windrow, p. 611. Total estimated losses among the 312th Division at the Battle of Dien Bien Phu are 2170 killed. Vietnam War In June 1966 the 141st and 165th Regiments were transferred to the 7th Infantry Division in the Phước Long area. In September 1970 the 312th took part in operations on the Plain of Jars in support of the Pathet Lao dry season offensive. Post Vietnam War Present Day Today the division is part of the 1st Corps (Vietnam People's Army) located in the Red River Delta. References Category:Infantry divisions of Vietnam Category:Divisions of the People's Army of Vietnam Category:Military units and formations established in 1950